


Hammering

by FelineFeral



Series: Chuck/Slash 2011 Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets a rude awaking but its Bryce left feeling annoyed in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammering

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The following fic is part of three written for the chuck_slash 2011 Holiday Gift Exchange. I couldn’t think of one thing to write so with the permission of the mods I wrote three things. I hope you like them 03_07_1992. Happy Holidays!

Chuck bolted straight up when a loud bang filled the room. Looking blearily around the room he tired to find the source of the noise. Another series of bangs told him it wasn’t coming from inside his room. It was also apparent that Bryce was no longer in the room.

Tossing the blankets back Chuck crawled out of bed. Rubbing at his eyes he looked at the ceiling wondering what the hell was going on.

Wolf whistles drew him back to the real world. Standing in the middle of the room he’d walked into Chuck realized two things. The small common area of the dorm was full of people and he was standing in his boxers.

Colouring Chuck bolted back into the bedroom slamming the door shut. Throwing clothes on he winced when the pounding started up again. It almost sounded like hammering. Either way his headache was not impressed.

The door to the room opened to reveal Bryce. “You decent?”

“Shut up. Either come in and shut the door or screw off.”

Bryce shut the door, “What’s wrong?” Chuck wasn’t usually so short with him.

Sighing Chuck dropped to the bed, “Nothing, sorry. Rude awaking and a wicked headache.”

He jumped when a loud screech filled the room followed by rapid pounding. Groaning he fell back on the bed, “What the hell is going on?”

“You forgot about the roofers didn’t you? There’s been messages posted everywhere for the past month. Not to mention the emails and announcements.”

“Right, fuck I don’t need this right now. Was studying most of the night, I want sleep.”

“I know you were studying. I went to sleep in a cold bed remember?”

Chuck snorted, “You were playing Zork for most of the night.”

“Riiight, well got to have some fun when your boyfriends to busy to play.”

“Bite me.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Bryce sat behind Chuck on the bed but instead of biting him Bryce started massaging the other man’s scalp. Chuck moaned and stretched into the movement.

“That almost makes being woken up worth it.”

Bryce chuckled and moved towards Chuck’s mouth, “What else would make it worth while?”

Chuck was across the room before Bryce could abort his movement – he landed face first on the bed. “Cheeseballs.”

Groaning Bryce rolled onto his back so he was no longer resting on his face. “You suck.”

“Maybe later,” Chuck shut the door when he left.


End file.
